1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic desk-top calculator and more particularly to an electronic desk-top calculator which carries out a memory calculation in accordance with input data, calculation information and memory control information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art desk-top calculator of this type, input keys are commonly used as input means. The input keys are provided to enter digits to be registered, designate add, subtract, multiply or divide operations or other operations and enter information for carrying out the designated operation and memory control information. The input keys are arranged on a keyboard. Data processing of a memory is controlled in accordance with an input from the input keys, the arithmetic operation is carried out by arithmetic operation means and a result of the operation is outputted to output means such as a display.
Control operations for processing the data stored in the memory include a plurality of operations such as storing of input data to the memory and reading out the stored data to the arithmetic operation means. In the prior art calculator, a plurality of input keys one for each of those memory control junctions are provided.
Thus, in the memory operation, a plurality of memory control input keys must be operated and the operation of the input keys is complex and troublesome to an operator. As the number of input keys increases, a larger keyboard space is required and the size of the calculator increases and the manufacturing cost also increases.